


Only For So Long

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, I can't promise that this'll be the last fic, I post before my sorry ass finishes, Lol will I ever stop being at it again, Ugh it's all the new chapter's fault, document unfinished for ages, the one that's been sitting in my word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running away made things a lot easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For So Long

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait for the new episode of KC Undercover tomorrow!! I wonder does the show get a lot of flack.... I haven't been in its tumblr tag for ages but from what I can remember, I didn't catch any negativity. Lol like it had a real rocky start like I remember being tempted altogether to drop it cuz of how corny it was but then as the season went on, it got so much better and I found myself genuinely laughing at the jokes and not feeling like I was only sticking it out because of how much I loved Zendaya. KC Undercover has just turned into a really good show that I think I'd love even if I wasn't madly in love with Zendaya. Tightrope of Doom was so great. I'm gonna love the fuck out of tomorrow's episode cuz its an episode dealing with The Organization's first female black spy and just omg!! I'm so glad Zendaya has creative control of KC Undercover cuz I bet it was her who pitched the idea in the first place. Btw, Disney's never gonna top Keep It Undercover lol. Like it's such a fuckin bop!! Lol like I copped a copy of it on itunes and everything and listen to it regularly. Zendaya's voice is heavenly so I wish Disney would go the anime route and have her sing new opening songs every season cuz bitch I'd buy every opening song!! I'm mad though cuz after tomorrow's episode the show's goin on a month hiatus like I can't stand Disney!! But on the bright side the show was just renewed for a third season.:)))))) But to all who're tuning into the fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)
> 
> Note: The following fic is based on Always x and x Forever by Symone_Nicole. Should you feel confused by any of the references made in the fic, please read Always x and x Forever.:)

As he felt himself return to consciousness, Killua couldn’t help but furrow his eyebrows at the wonderful smell tickling his nostrils. And was he…holding onto someone? Killua groaned softly, eyes fluttering open. He had a woman in his arms, a woman that he’d come to care deeply about. Killua took his hand from her waist, allowing it to rest on the slumbering woman’s cheek. He frankly didn’t want to be around when she woke up. His emotional catharsis last night had been a complete accident, an accident he wished never happened. The pain had been so suffocating. But Canary… Canary made it more bearable. He was grateful for her comforting presence.

           

He didn’t know why last night of all nights had been the moment he’d finally confronted his feelings for her head on. Maybe he’d finally gotten tired of not taking them seriously, of pretending that it was just some silly infatuation that would pass in due time. He had wanted so badly to lose himself in her kisses, in her irresistible body. He wanted to put his pain on the backburner for a little while, to feel numb to it. Canary wouldn’t let him, though.

           

“Killua, you’re hurting,” is what she had said. “Now just isn’t the right time.”

           

He didn’t feel like such a lovestruck fool when she’d said those words. He was relieved that she returned his feelings. A part of him wished that she wasn’t such a good person, that she would’ve let their almost kiss happen and let things escalate from there. He had wanted to pin her down by her wrists as he kissed her like his life depended on it, hands familiarizing themselves with every curve of her body. At this very moment, he still craved her, still wanted to change the nature of their relationship.

           

Stroking her cheek one last time, Killua left the bed, already missing Canary’s warmth as he moved toward the door. He breathed a sigh as he opened the door and stepped through it.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
